warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
OceanClan/Roleplay Archive1
In OceanClan... shellstar walked proudly into her camp. Her fur was bathed in the scent of the ocean. Shellstar called a clan meeting. "Flamekit, until you get your warrior name, you will be Falmepaw. Spottedpelt, pass on your skills to this apprentice!" Shellstar yowled.(can someone make a mate for her?) {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Seawave caught one huge carp. (I'll be her mate) Prickl ar:D 12:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) (kay.) Shellstar saw Seawave. "Wow! That's big, congrats!" purred Shellstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Seawave felt his face burn with embarrasment. "Thanks." Prickl ar:D 14:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar felt hre pelt become hot with embaresment. "Um...D-Do you want to share it?" she asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Seawave felt his mouth drop open in sheer suprisement. "Um a-a ok well um......Sure." Prickl ar:D 14:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar ate the carp with him before asking Seawave to come to her den. Seawave stared deep into Shellstar's eyes. "Okay." He meowed drinking in her sweet scent. Prickl ar:D 14:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The freash-kill pile looked a little low. "Hey Spottedpelt, Flamepaw, and Nightbreeze, go hunt!" I shouted. "Sure thing!" replied Nightbreeze. The tree cats padded out of camp. ♥Icewish♥ 16:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) "Um Seawave. W-W-Would you go out with me?" Shellstar asked. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Seawave prickled his ears. "Of coarse." He mewed. "Where to?" He asked as they padded out of camp, pelts brushing. Prickl ar:D 20:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) "No silly! I ment like date me!" purred Shellstar. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Seawave jumped back. His head down. He had just messed up in front of his crush! Prickl ar:D 20:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) "Don't worry, we can still go to the waterfalls. But will you date me?" Shellstar mewed. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) "Date you?!" He repeated. His eyes shining. He raced towards her side and pushed his nose into her fur. "I'd do it any day any time, just for you." He murmured. Prickl ar:D 20:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar rubbed against Seawave. "I love you." she purred. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Seawave purred as well. This was the best day of his life. "You don't want to have kits do you?" He asked. Shellstar loved being leader. Prickl ar:D 20:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) "I do want kits, well, if you want some. Leaders can still be leaders when they have kits." Shellstar meowed. She waled to the falls with Seawave at her side. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) He stared into the deep water. "Then will you be my mate?" Prickl ar:D 20:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar thought. She felt REALLY comfy around him. "Yes." she purred. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Seawave jumped up. "Yes!" Prickl ar:D 21:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I saw a loner pad into camp. My ears pricked. Shellstar was out of the camp, but I guess I could play leader in her absence. "Who are you, tom?" I asked. I looked closer at him, his pelt dull, his tail drooped, every bone visible. Could I help but pity him? "My name is Shade, I-I've come to join," he muttered. Shellstar was out doing something with Seawave, but this is something that she should handle. I sighed and said "Follow me, I can at least give you some freash kill." I saw my friend, Watersplash, pad up to me. "Are ya sure you should let this loner eat here? Shouln't Shellstar O.K this first?" asked Watersplash. "We can't let him starve. I gotta do somethin', it just ain't right to let a cat suffer, Watersplash," I replied. "If ya say so, Icewave." said Watersplash. I turned to see is Shade was still following me, and he was. I gave him a sparrow and he started to eat it. What would Shelstar say about this on he return? ♥Icewish♥ 23:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar purred at his spunkyness. "We should go back, i feel like something is wrong." mewed Shellstar. Seawave nodded and followed her as they returned. "Hey! Who gave a rouge a sparrow!" yoweld Shellstar with anger. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I padded up to the enraged leader. "He was starving, what do you expect me to do. Let him starve?" I said. The clan gasped at my audacity, and I couldn't beleive my own ears. ♥Icewish♥ 21:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) My ears went back and my fur rose. "Are YOU trying to take over?! You are doing apprenitce duties for a week!" I hissed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:54, October 24, 2011 (UTC) "Is kindness a crime?" I asked. ♥Icewish♥ 21:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I unsheathed my claws. "The leader word is the law." I growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) "Then your law is a crule one," I hissed. My claws unsheathed, and my eyes glaring at her, ready for a strike. (This is when you see that little gray cat in the Puss In Boots comercail say "Ohh" and put his paw over his mouth :P) ♥Icewish♥ 22:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) "Then your an idiot!" I hissed. I leaped at her deputy and pinned her down. I ripped fleash off her deputy with my teeth. I sliced Icewave in the face. I got off and let Icewave scramble to her paws. I leaped at her and grabbed her by the scruff. I flung her twords the gourse tunnle. "Get her out!" I ordered. The whole caln chased Icewave and Shade out of camp. "If you want to join again, you can, but need to learn to listen!" I yowled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) (And the little gray cat has his paw over his mouth again :P) Chase your own deputy out, and your sister's kit. Last time I ever want to see that heartless cat again. I crossed the border to Leafclan territory. Shade said he was sorry And I told himit was not his fault. I entered the Leafclan camp. I hope I, I hope both of us will be excepted here. (Silverwhisker, If you don't like the part about Icewave being you sister's kit, feel free to change it) ♥Icewish♥ 22:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) (i think the gray cat was a she-cat. She she/he was SSOOO cute!) I padded over to Seawave. "Would you be willing to be deputy now?" I asked him. I rubbed up against him. I was so stressed. I chased my sister's kit out of camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Seawave stared at Shellstar. "Sure." He mumbled under all her fur. He couldn't imagine living without shellstar. Prickl ar:D 23:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar purred. "Okay." she purred. She bounded up the sand pile. "All cats old enough to swim up a wave, join me under the sad pile to here my words!" Shellstar yowled. Cats flodded out of the dens. "Icewave had gone bezerc! Seawave will be the new deputy!" Shellstar yowled. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:29, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I sighed. Icewave ain't a bad cat, but she sure is stuborn. And she sure can keep a grudge, and I hus know it, she's gonna get revenge on Shellstar for kicking her out. ♥Icewish♥ 22:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar leaped down the sand pile and down to Seawave. "I'm off for a walk." she mewed. She walked down the sea. The waves were bigger then usual. Then she knew, Starclan had approved her choice. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:56, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I waves were larger than normal. They pouned agenst the shore with such great force, that they could drag a cat out into the water and drown him. The water slid out into the sea. "T-Tsunami!" I shouted." A series of huge waves pounded agenst the camp. They wern't to big, thak Starclan, but they hitthe ground with such great force that they could kill a cat. I climbed to the top of a rock pillar to ecape the waves, and the rest of the clan followed. And then, something unbeleivable happened. A huge wave of ice swooped in from the roaring seas and smashed the camp to dust. A sign, a horid sign from Starclan. ♥Icewish♥ 23:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar ran back to camp and next to her mate. Her fur was plastered be sea water. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) "What do ya think Starclan sayin' about this?" asked my friend Rainflower as she clung to a dark gray rock. "I-I don't know," I replied. ♥Icewish♥ 23:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I shook my fur. "It was done snowing a moon ago! I wouldn't be suprised!" I meowed. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) "But they waves don't turn to ice like that, Shellstar," I said as I dipped my head in respect. I did not want to end up like Icewave. ♥Icewish♥ 19:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I flicked my tail. "Well, if that means Icewave wants revenge, she will lose!" I growled. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:47, October 27, 2011 (UTC) "U-Um y-yes, Shellstar," I said. She padded off to the now destroyed camp below. "Wow, our leader is quick to anger," said Rainflower. "Shhh, don't let her here you," I said. (If anyone wants to kill Watersplash they can. I'm already tired of roleplaying a coward.) ♥Icewish♥ 19:53, October 27, 2011 (UTC) "What was that?!" growled Shellstar, padding over to them. She slid out her claws. "What did you say?" she growled again. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) "Nothing of any importance, Shellstar," said Rainflower. I was too scared to do anything. (If yor going to kill someone, kill Watersplash) ♥Icewish♥ 19:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Seawave went to stand beside Shellstar. "Shall I do Deputy duties?" He meowed then he saw Shellstar glaring at the two she-cats. "Hmm, I'll leave you to deal with these trouble-making two." Prickl ar:D 01:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "I don't like the sound of this," whispered Rainflower. I tom towered over us, eyes as cold as ice. I cowered in his presence. Icy Awesome! 01:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) " Go ahead." Shellstar purred. She flashed around. "As for you two, deep your mouths shut." growld Shellstar. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "C'mon, lets bail this rat hole before we get our lives clawed outta us," whispered Rainflower so olny I could hear. "No, somethin' tells me that just to dangerouse," I whispered back. Icy Awesome! 17:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar followed Seawave. "You could organize patrols." mewed Shellstar. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Night fell like a black shadow in the sky. Rainflower and I fell asleep in the warriors den. I awoke later to see Rainflower missing. I ran outside of camp, I knew where she would be going. I saw her gray pelt weave inbetween the trees. "Rainflower! Stop!" I shouted. She turned around to look at me. "You cant go now! Shellstar won't be pleased," I said "Shellstar is never pleased. And I need to leave, I don't want to rot in that rat hole with the rest of those fox hearts," she replied. "But where will you go?" I asked. "Desertclan," she replied. "Your insane!" I shouted back. "Sandystar is a much better leader that Shellstar could ever dream of being!" hissed back Rainflower. "Where do you think your going," hissed a voice. I saw in the shadows three toms, Stormfang, Rushingstrike, and Firethorn. Rainflower dashed for the trees. "Get her!" hissed Stormfang. Firethorn bit her scruff and draged her back to Stormfang. "You both better get back to camp, or we'll send you back in peices," hissed Stormfang. We dashed back to camp, scared for our lives. Icy Awesome! 15:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar heard the cats. She ran over to them. "What is going on?!" she yowled. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Caught these rats trying to escape," said Stormfang. "We wern't tring to escape, who would want to escape Oceanclan? We were just night hunting. Right before these fools interupted us Watersplash and I were stalking a huge mouse. The great and powerful Shellstar wouldn't punish a cat for her duty to her clan, would she?" said Rainflower, so calmly that it was impossible to tell that she was lieing. Icy Awesome! 16:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar narrowed her eyes. "Then you better return with freash-kill." she growled. Then she left to talk with her mate. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Rainflower, your right. Shellstar threatens her warriors and talks to Seawave way more than she spens time leading the clan." I whispered. She nodded and said "We escape tonight Fireblaze and Fernwhisker decided to join us. There is a meeting tonight, you should come if you value your freedom," I nodded. That night... Fireblaze, Rainflower, Ferwhisker, and Fernwhisker's brother, Snakefang came to the meeting in the small cave. "We exit the camp throgh the dirtplace, take a right at the river and into Desertclan territory. Frozenleaf is expecting us there," said Rainflower. Fireblaze looked nervouse and said "I can't leave all my friends and family here alone with Shellstar leading," "Fireblaze, you have me, your sister. Mom and dad will be fine, they'll be glad we escaped this place," replied Rainflower. "But what about Sharktail? He's our brother too," said Fireblaze. "He decided not to come," she replied. "This is piontless, were burning moonlight." said Ferwhisker. "Right, lets go," said Rainflower. We snuck out of camp throgh the dirt place. We traveled up the sream and took a left were it split. We then entered Desertclan territory where Frozenleaf was waiting for us. Icy Awesome! 21:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) (I'm Rping Flamepaw) "Help me!" I shouted. The dark brown warrior held my head underwater. I tried to hold it up to breath, but it was just to hard. They threw me into the ocean but I was to weak to swim. Waves crashed above my head. One slamed me into a rock and Shinewing, my older sister, welcomed my to Starclan. Icy Awesome! 21:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Seawave heard a yowl. He quickly dashed to the ocean. There he saw a body floating by a rock. "Shellstar!" He called. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 22:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) My younger brother's body was placed in the center of camp for vigle. Shinewing and now him. All sents of the murderer were washed away by sea water, but it was obiouse it was an OceanClan cat. Icy Awesome! 22:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) My mother sat at his side, greaving. Rage built up inside me. I stood up. I've taken moons of this fox-dung, and now I fight back. "Alright, who killed my brother! Show yourself, coward!" I hiss with rage. No-one awnsered. "Talk now or I sware I will tear the throat out each and everyone of you heartless murderers," I hissed. (His name's Badgerclaw) Icy Awesome! 23:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar stood up. "We've lost far to amny cats! Whoever was the fox-breathed (beep!) that killed this young cat, better show him/herself!" hissed Shellstar. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "I don't think that will work. I have a plan..." He whispered to Shellstar making sure no one heard. ( They make a trap for this cat and catch him/her, well that's what I think should happen) Prickl ar It's a me! :D 00:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (I wanted to have Badgerclaw go crazy, kill at least five cats, and then be exiled but this works too.) I sat down again. I saw Petalbreeze pad up to me "That was a little much, don't you think?" said the tortiseshell she-cat. "I know, but knowing that you have a murderer umung your own clan will drive you a little crazy sometimes," I replied. Icy Awesome! 00:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Who do you think are the top two who would do this? Who do they hate? We put that cat the hate out as bait. Simple as that." Prickl ar It's a me! :D 01:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I heard Seawave talking to Shellstar. If you don't know the cat how in Starclan are you going to know who they hate? Icy Awesome! 01:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Seawave shrugged. He saw (Icey's cat) watching him. "You just have to guess!" Prickl ar It's a me! :D 01:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Isn't that a little risky!" I called back. (Badgerclaw) Icy Awesome! 01:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar shrugged. "Wait, the murder killed Flamepaw! Mabye they hate Flamepaw's family!" meowed Shellstar. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Shellstar, all that is left of his family is me and my mother, who is an elder," I replied. Icy Awesome! 17:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar sat there. "Am i related to him? Cause i was related to Icewave. But i don't know if Flamepaw was related to her." mewed Shellstar. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "No, we are not related at all," I replied. Icy Awesome! 17:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "The murderer might be after you then. We need to protect you." meowed Shellstar. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I rolled my eyes. Icy Awesome! 17:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar purred in amusment. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Moon hight... (No one saw this) "Help someone help me!" shouted Sharktail. A tom plunged his head under the water. He struggled for a moment and then laid still. The tom and his followers threw the body into the ocean, Sharktail was never seen again. Icy Awesome! 17:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) In the morning... "Sharktail!" yowled Shellstar. She ran around, looking for him. (isn't he realted to Shellstar?) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (No, and Sharktail is related to Rainflower and Fireblaze) "He's gone!" I shouted. Icy Awesome! 17:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "I need a search party!" yowled Shellstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "That won't be nescesary, his blood is splattered all over the place. No cat could loose this much blood and survive," I said. Icy Awesome! 17:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "These murders keep getting creeper!" meowed Shellstar. (got to go!) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The next day... "Foxfang, Blackbird!" I called. I found both of them dead by a rock, no scent of the murderers on them. "Oh holy Starclan, no!" I shouted. Seawave gulped. He was afriad to go to sleep at night! "I'll be the bait," He hissed and went of into the ocean alone. Hopefully the murder would attack any helpless bait. He hoped he was ready. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 20:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Late at night.... I heard pawsteps in the distance. I walked outside the warriors den to take a look. I saw Stormfang carrying a dead kit in his jaws, blood splattered on his pelt. "Muderer!" I shoted as I leaped at him. I slashed a cut down his side. I saw Robinfeather, Adderstrike, and Wingflight through the corner of my eyes. "Badgerclaw is the murderer!" shouted Wingflight. Stormfang smiled and said "Help me! He killed this kit and now he wants to do away with me!" "What? No I would never!" I said in my defence. Adderstrike lunged at me and scrtched my eye. "This is for murdering my mate!" he hissed. "I didn't kill her! I didn't kill any of those cats!" I yelled back. "Lier!" shouted Robinfeather as he pushed me to the ground. I hit my head on a rock and blacked out. Later... I awoke in the Oceanclan camp, tied down in seaweed. I heard Shellstar and Seawave talking in the distance. "You killed my son!" hissed Cougerclaw. "You murdered my sister!" snarled Streampebble. "No I didn't, Stormfang is the murderer I sware!" I replied. "Lies!" hissed Thornfur. Icy ❀Awesome! 21:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (Um, Icey, I'm swimming out a sea not talking to Shellstar) Seawave could hear chatter on the shore. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 21:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Prickl ar It's a me! :D 21:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry) My clanemates looked at me with eyes full of hatred. It was useless to try and pursuade them that I'm not the murderer. There is a shortage of prey and every cat is starving. They would gladly punish any cat weath he was innocent or not. "Stop it he can't be the murderer!" shouted Petalbreeze. "Shut up, rat!" hissed Fallowpelt as he slashed at her face. The cats started to fight eachother. In the confusion Petalbreeze cut the seaweed that bound me. "Quick, lets leave camp before this gets really ugly," she whispered. I nodded and we exited the camp. (They're not leaving forever) Icy ❀Awesome! 21:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Quiet!" Shellstar yowled. That was so loud, even Mountainclan could of heard it. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) We went back to camp. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Seawave felt exhausted. "Must keep swimming," He muttered. (Can Seawave be attacked?) Prickl ar It's a me! :D 22:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I heard Seawave screaming for help in the ocean. "What in Starclan is he doing out there!" I shouted. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Stop fighting!" hissed Shellstar. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Seawave looked over his shoulder. it was a tom. He splashed and thrashed but the tom held him down. He shouted out the name of the murder before being dragged down. (Who's da killer? Badgerclaw?) Prickl ar It's a me! :D 22:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "No one is the murderer until farther evidince! Now where's Seawave?" growled Shellstar. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (No, the killer is Stormfang and his friends) "Seawave!" I shouted. I swam out to sea. It was too dark out to see who it was. I draged Seawave back to shore. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar ran over to Seawave and nuzzled him. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I fell to the ground, exausted. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar took the tow cats to camp. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I was taken to the medicine den along with Seawave. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Seawave blinked open his eyes. Images of last night flooded into his mind. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 23:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I coughed up water, bones icy cold. Icy ❀Awesome! 23:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Seawave turned and saw Badgerclaw. "Oh, why are you here? Am I still alive?" Prickl ar It's a me! :D 23:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "I saved you," I said, still gaging on water. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) (Should seawave remember Stormfang?) He blinked there was a cat he needed to get back at. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 00:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) (No, not yet) I stoped coughing up water. Petalbreeze brought me a mouse and we shared it together. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:15, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar ran over to her mate. "Your okay!" she purred. She licked his fore-head. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) "Help me!" sqealed a voice. I ran over to see where it had come from. It was from a little DesertClan kit who was now dead. I brought it back to camp. Who ever killed him broke its neck. I showed it to Shellstar and waited for her comment. Icy ❀Awesome! 23:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) My eyes were filled with sorrow, and then blazed with anger like a fire. "No more! WE have to get to the bottom of this! What is the killer's scent on him?" I hissed. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) "OceanClan," I replied. Icy ❀Awesome! 23:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I sighed. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) "Should we return the kit to it's clan for proper burrial? I know who his mother is, Featherdust of DesertClan," I said Icy ❀Awesome! 23:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I nodded and took the kit back to its mother, who was crying alot. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Seawave stayed in the medicine cat den. Another death? There was something he had to remember.... He pushed it to the back of his head. He ate a mouse. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 21:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) A big nagging feeling struck him again. "Maybe if I go to the ocean I shall remember..." He meowed out loud. (Can he remember now? need to get things moving!) Prickl ar It's a me! :D 22:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) "Gustkit? W-Where- Starclan halp me!" cried Fallowkit. I raced over to he to see what had happened. I saw Gustkit's body dead next to her. She stared at it wide-eyed in shock. I heard a russling in the trees. I chased after it and noticed the cat was Firethorn. I pinned him to the ground, his teeth and claws covered in blood. "Murderer!" I yowled at I slashed at his face. Stormfang knocked me over. My leg it a rock and I felt it snap. I tried to run but I couldn't. "H-Help!" I shouted, but I was unsure is anyone could hear me. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Seawave padded on. He thought he heard a cry, perhaps a cry for help. He raced down the hill. Blood scent filled his nose along with stormfang's. "Of course!" he growled, remembering everything now. He reared up on his hind legs and slashed at Stormfang's muzzle. Stormfang let out a hiss. "You should be dead! You should not have survived." Stormfang toppled over, before Seawave could do anything else to keep Stormfang from harming any more cats, Firethorn knocked Seawave over and lunged for his neck... Prickl ar It's a me! :D 22:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Prickl ar It's a me! :D 22:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I stood up. My leg cracked more from the pressure. I cringed from the pain. I leaped at Firethorn before he could hurt Seawave. He slamed up against a sharp rock that tore a wound open on his flank. Icy ❀Awesome! 23:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Seawave stood up. he was very dizzy, but he needed to keep fighting. He knew he couldn't hold off another attack but he saw Stormfang lunging for him. "Help!" He shouted before Stormfang knocked him against a rock. Seawave felt the world spin. "Urg." He whimpered before closing his eyes. (He dies in the end but not now) Prickl ar It's a me! :D 23:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Night fall... (I'm RPing Icewave) I awoke from my sleep. I heard a loud yowl from Oceanclan. "Willowtail, can you watch my kits?" I asked. She nodded. I walked outside of LeafClan territory and came across Stormfang, Firethorn, Brambletalon, Seawave, and Badgerclaw. I didn't know who to attack, who was the good cats? "H-Help!" yowled Badgerclaw. Now it was all clear. I lunged at Stormfang and cut his throat and he bled out his life on the cold ground. The other two cats fled. I carried Badgerclaw and Seawave back to camp, but what would Shellstar say about this? Call me a murderer and attack me again? Mabey launch an attck on LeafClan? All a mystery to me... Icy ❀Awesome! 23:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Seawave struggled in a cat's grip before noticing it was Icewave. "He fell back asleep hoping he was in good paws. Could he trust Icewave? Prickl ar It's a me! :D 23:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The medicine cat treated their wounds. Petalbreeze rushed into the den and ran to Badgerclaw's side. "Oh StarClan thank you! I thought you would be dead, Badgerclaw! Then you would never get to see your kits!" purred Petalbreeze. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm not dead too... Wait... My kits!" he exclaimed. Petalbreeze nodded. That reminded me that I needed to get back to my kits. Icy ❀Awesome! 23:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar ran over to her mate. "What happened?" she asked him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I looked around the camp for a brief moment. "Where are Waterslpash and Rainflower?" I asked the medicine cat. "They left a while ago to Desertclan," he replied. I didn't need to ask why. Badgerclaw said thank you and I returned to LeafClan. Icy ❀Awesome! 01:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Seawave awoke to shellstar's call. "Oh, I just fought off stormfang and firethorn." He rasped. He felt so heavy and tired. "Well got to sleep," He purred as Shellstar licked the dry blood off of him. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 01:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) "I won't sleep until your fine!" meowed Shellstar. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Seawave shook his head as it rolled to the ground. it felt lik fire suddenly lit up in his belly. "HELP!" Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 02:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) (Did Seawave's head just fall off!?! I need to make sure what happened before I RP) Icy Happy Holidays! 02:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) (Ops :) NO It just rolled awkardly to the ground still on his neck) Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 12:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Shellstyar put her ears back. "W-What's the matter?!" she asked him worridly. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC) "Dude, are you having like muscle spasm or something?" I asked Seawave. 00:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) "What is hapening to you?!" cried Shellstar. She licked Seawave's ears. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "Whoa, Seawave, are you okay?" I asked, now very worried. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar nudgged her mate. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Seawave let out a whimper before closing his eyes. He coughed once or twice before going still. Finally he coughed up a big black ball of vomit and settled down. Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 20:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "Someone get the medicine cat, Something is wrong with Seawave!" yowled Shellstar. She layed down next to her mate. "Don't worry, i'm here." she whipered to him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The medicine cat entered the den. "What's wrong?" he asked. He waited for no awnser and stuffed herbs in Seawaves mouth and forced him to swallow. Icy Happy Holidays! 19:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Splashfur shuffled into the den. "Seawave?" She meowed. Seawave felt his life ebb slowly away. " posion." He craoked, his throat burning. Some cat have posioned him! "Shellstar will-will-are you going to have kits?" He asked staring into Shellstar's pretty eyes. Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 19:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archive